Término equivocado
by callmemas
Summary: Lucy odia la manera en que Scorpius Malfoy habla.


**Disclaimer**: El potterverso es obra y gracia de J.K Rowling y asociados. Escrito sin ánimos de lucro.  
><em>Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Lista de personajes: palabras "mezquindad" y "gota".<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Conteo de palabras:<strong> 1147.

* * *

><p><strong>Término equivocado<strong>

* * *

><p>Lucy odia la forma en que <em>Scorpius Malfoy<em> habla. Suena aburrido. Blando. Insípido. Arrastra las palabras como cuando una persona está hablando de la comida que más odia, o argumenta acerca de algo con lo que está completamente en desacuerdo.

Lo odia, y la primera vez que lo dice es la última. No piensa repetirlo.

De hecho, la primera vez que conoce a Scorpius Malfoy, ella no vuelve a hablar con él. No hay saludos ni contacto visual. No piensa reconocer que están en la misma habitación.

Sabe que a Lily le molesta. Una vez, su querida prima le reprendió por su mala actitud. Aún así, las palabras de la pelirroja no hicieron efecto en los sentimientos de Lucy. Nada cambió.

Le importa una mierda si Scorpius es el niñito dorado de todo el mundo (le sorprende cómo de bien se ha llegado a acoplar con los Weasley. ¡Él! De entre todas las personas, él). Lucy no sabe porqué debe ser asunto suyo que esté saliendo con su prima Lilly.

—Seremos compañeras de cuarto en lo que queda del verano, Lucy —Lily suspira, brazos cruzados y labios fruncidos en desaprobación—. Creo que, al menos, me debes la cortesía de respetar a mi novio.

—Y sin embargo soy completamente indiferente.

—Puedes llegar a ser una gran idiota cuando te lo propones, ¿sabías? —dice Lily, rodando los ojos y volviendo la atención a su revista.

Ella lo sabe, claro. Una parte de sí disfruta de hacer cosas que molestarán a lo demás. Es gracioso cuando se enojan con ella. ¡Bingo! Acaba de descubrir que tiene tendencias masoquistas. Pero podría estar equivocada, no lo sabe.

Aún así, está segura de una cosa: si el fin del mundo sucede y, por alguna razón, ella y Malfoy son las únicas personas vivas en la tierra, rápidamente se haría a sí misma un Avada Kedavra.

No es solo su nombre lo que hace que su sangre empiece a burbujear en rabia. Ella simplemente odia todo acerca de Malfoy. Desde su estúpido cabello rubio hasta la forma en que sonríe por cada cosa que Lily dice, como si estuviera bajo una poción de amor. Idiota.

Odia la manera en que la voz de Malfoy suena cuando habla. Llena de mezquindad. Deliberada. Coqueta. Odia cuando Malfoy trata de hablarle durante la cena, haciendo esa estúpida sonrisa que muestra sus perfectos dientes; como si a Lucy le debería importar una mierda lo que está diciendo. Odia la forma en que él ni siquiera nota cómo Lucy no responde, cómo ella ni siquiera lo mira.

Ella odia su presencia. Confiada. Como si fuera la persona más importante en el mundo. Como si Lucy debiera dejar todo lo que está haciendo en el instante en que entra en la habitación para rendirse a sus pies.

Odia la manera en que Malfoy se ríe hasta que hay pequeñas gotas en sus ojos. Musical. Como si alguien hubiera plantado una estúpida caja musical en su laringe en el momento en que nació para que cada vez que riera, la canción se reproduzca inmediatamente.

Odia, sobre todo, la forma en que sus manos se ven cuando está tocando el cabello de Lily. Recuerda haber oído que él tocaba el piano desde pequeño. Sus manos llenas de gracia. Suaves. Delicadas. Los adjetivos hacen que la castaña quiera vomitar.

La lista continúa indefinidamente. Mientras más piensa acerca de lo que no le gusta acerca de Malfoy, más cosas hacen que su lista crezca, haciendo que ella ni siquiera recuerde lo que estaba pensando en primer lugar.

—¿Al menos podrías intentar llevarte bien con él? —le ruega Lily.

Lucy apuesta que es como pedirle a un gato soportar un perro, o una serpiente a un ratón. Lucy sonríe porque eso tal vez significa que ella podría terminar comiéndoselo para no lidiar nunca más con su estúpida presencia.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que Lucy disfrutaría más el refugiarse en la pequeña oficina de su abuela en La Madriguera para hacer tareas durante vacaciones, Lucy se hubiera reído en su cara. Sin embargo, ahí estaba ella, huyendo de Malfoy y sus primos con la excusa de que tenía demasiados deberes —y la respuesta a ello es un simple comentario de Roxanne diciendo que "es hija del tío Percy, después de todo" —.

Estar con sus primos no le apetecía demasiado, pues siempre había el riesgo de que la diversión se acabara en cuanto una sonriente Lily y su estúpido novio se aparecieran. Y la habitación que compartían ni siquiera una opción, ellos se pasaban ahí todo el día.

Lucy una vez entró al cuarto mientras se estaban besando. Malfoy se veía tan pálido y delgado en los brazos de su prima que se preguntó de repente si Lily era lesbiana y estaba besando chicas.

Toda la escena hizo que Lucy se sintiera mal del estómago.

Casi le pregunta a Lily cómo podía besar una criatura tan espantosa.

Aún tiene la duda.

¿Usa Malfoy su lengua? ¿Da pequeños besos con sus suaves labios o mordisquea con sus perfectos dientes? ¿Será que usa sus suaves manos para acariciar el cabello rojo de su prima, o las usa para mejores cosas? ¿Acaso él gime y jadea, o solo suelta esos sonidos con toques más experimentados?

Tal vez esas serían las preguntas que Lucy haría si pensar en los labios de Malfoy no la hiciera enfermarse del estómago.

Y quizá está siendo un poco injusta. Por que sin importar qué tan insoportable sea el otro chico, sigue siendo humano. Lucy se pregunta si Malfoy tiene alguna clase de sentimientos.

Aun puede recordar el día en que Lily le presentó a Malfoy. No es que ella no lo conociera de antes (era, después de todo, la persona con la que Albus pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo), pero Lily había insistido en que todos tenían que olvidarse de "Scorpius Malfoy el amigo de Albus" para conocerlo como "Scorpius Malfoy el novio de Lily".

—Lucy, quiero presentarte a alguien —Había dicho Lily alegremente. Sorprendentemente, Lucy alzó la vista de su tarea de Transformaciones para observar. Una solo vez bastó. Scorpius Malfoy estaba de pie junto a la puerta, sonriendo. Ojos grises directo hacia Lucy.

—¿Quién…? —había preguntado en voz baja, desviando la mirada.

—Él es mi novio, Scorpius. Por favor se buena con él, ¿de acuerdo? Estará viniendo bastante por estos lares —le había dicho su prima, mientras le hacía un gesto a su novio para que se acercara. Tener a Malfoy tan cerca de ella le provocó nauseas.

—Scorpius.

—Encantado de conocerte —Sonrió Scorpius mientras pasaba un brazo por la cintura de su prima.

_Encantador_, pensó Lucy con sorna.

—Sí —respondió fríamente.

Pero Malfoy no lo captó. Hasta ahora no lo capta.

Quizá Lucy sólo quiere que Malfoy entienda cuánto lo detesta. No hay palabra en el mundo para describir cuánto lo odia.

Nunca había odiado tanto a alguien.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autor:<strong> Tenía esta idea en mi mente desde un tiempo atrás. Scorpius, en mi mente, es alguien que puede resultar desagradable en la primera impresión y pensé que sería divertido si a otra persona le resulta totalmente desagradable pero al punto de llegar a gustarle. Pedí el reto y pues, solo surgió.

Lucy tiene más o menos 15 años (o al menos, los cumplirá pronto) y Scorpius tiene 17.


End file.
